Tied
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *ONESHOT* Kagome knew he wasn't talking about food, or hobbies, or any other normal topic a boss and a secretary might discuss. AU Written for Dokuga Contest's 4th Anniversary Challenge


Title: Tied  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Silk (Dokuga_contest's Fourth Anniversary Challenge)  
Genre: Hentai  
Rating: MA  
Warnings: Sexual content, Some OOCness  
Word Count: 1,334  
Summary: Kagome knew he wasn't talking about food, or hobbies, or any other normal topic a boss and a secretary might discuss. [AU]

* * *

**TIED**

* * *

The phone next to Kagome's elbow beeped and she snatched it up, pressing it to her ear.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" she asked sweetly.

"Kagome, can you bring me the artwork for the new advertisements for the Keito account?"

"Of course Mr. Taisho."

"Also, move my one-thirty appointment to three."

"Yes, sir," Kagome replied, scribbling down his instructions on a notepad. "Anything else?"

"That's all," he paused thoughtfully and his voice lowered slightly as he continued, "for now."

Kagome hesitated, relishing the tingling feeling his tone had inflicted within her. "I'll bring that artwork in right away."

"Good," came his replay and then he hung up.

Kagome sighed. He'd always had an amazing talent for leaving her hanging without realizing it. Or maybe he did. Mr. Taisho always knew just which tone to use, how long to let his hand linger on the small of her back or shoulder, how to glance her over in the morning with a look that left her weak-kneed and short breathed. Maybe he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. With another sigh, Kagome glanced over the appointment book in front of her for the phone number of Mr. Taisho's one-thirty appointment. After a quick phone call to another secretary, Mr. Taisho's meeting was changed and Kagome then headed down to the art department to get the printouts of the new advertisements that he had requested. She then lugged the oversized ads to his office. The doors were closed, so Kagome took an extra five seconds to rake her fingers through her hair and adjust her cleavage, and then knocked lightly.

"Enter." Came Sesshomaru's voice from the other side and Kagome pushed open the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Here are those advertisements you wanted to see, Mr. Taisho," Kagome announced with a flirty smile.

"Set them there," Sesshomaru instructed, motioning towards the corner of his desk.

Kagome walked over to the desk, making sure to add a little extra swish to her stride, set the ads down where he had designated, and then waited for further instructions. Sesshomaru, who had been reading over something on his laptop, looked up as she approached. He leaned back in his chair and gave her a thorough once over. Kagome was pleased when his gaze lingered on her bare legs and the open collar of her blouse for a fraction of a second longer than anywhere else. Finally his eyes met hers and Kagome noticed a flash of something in their golden depths.

"Lock the door," he instructed suddenly, catching Kagome off guard.

"Sir?" Kagome stammered and Sesshomaru gave her a look that said he wouldn't repeat himself.

Kagome, somewhat unsettled by his request, returned to the double doors and locked them. She slowly turned back to face him, but couldn't quite bring herself to walk back to the desk.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today," Sesshomaru stated and Kagome smiled though she was flabbergasted by his declaration.

"Thank you," Kagome said smoothly despite the fact her heart was racing. Mr. Taisho had never actually shown any serious interest in her before and now he was. What had changed?

"Come here."

Kagome straightened her back and stepped towards his desk once more with a little less swagger then she had when she first entered the room. Sesshomaru sat regarding her thoughtfully, his hands folded in his lap, one leg crossed over the other at the knee.

"Do you like to be in control, or do you prefer to be passive?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice broke the silence.

"It would depend on the situation and-"

"Sexually," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Do you prefer to be in control, or allow someone else to be?"

"I-" Kagome bit her lip and Sesshomaru shifted in his chair.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke her name, urging her to answer.

Kagome felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She knew that her dignity was about to be trampled and yet she was somehow mesmerized by the means of its oncoming destruction.

"I prefer my partner to be the one in control," she said finally, fidgeting slightly.

Sesshomaru nodded as if he had already known what her answer would be. "What do you like?"

Kagome knew he wasn't talking about food, or hobbies, or any other normal topic a boss and a secretary might discuss. No, he was talking about sex. What did she like? Her first thought was to answer with 'whatever you do'; but then thought better of it, and give a subtle shrug instead.

"Certainly there are some things you prefer over others," Sesshomaru pressed.

Kagome didn't answer and squirmed under his intense stare.

"Do you prefer things slow and passionate? Do you like to be kissed during your release? Do you like to be taken from behind? Do you like to have your hair pulled?"

His voice always sent Kagome's hormones into overdrive, but with him suggesting things she could quit easily picture doing with him, or him doing _to_ her, she was practically a puddle on the floor.

"Do you like to be tied up?"

That one struck a chord and Kagome's eyes locked with Sesshomaru's for a moment before her gaze drifted lower to his expensive silk tie. Sesshomaru followed her not-so-subtle line of sight and smirked.

"Come here," he instructed, standing as Kagome made her way around the desk obediently.

Kagome watched mesmerized as Sesshomaru deftly loosened his tie.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Again, Kagome did as asked without hesitation, sucking in a breath when she felt the coolness of the silk wrap around her wrists. He pulled the material tight causing Kagome to wince, but when his hand touched her elbow, a silent order to turn, she forgot all about her discomfort and turned to face him once more. Sesshomaru's hands found her waist and he slowly began to pull her blouse upwards, untucking it from her skirt. With no apparent urgency, he then began unbuttoning her blouse, lingering momentarily on each button, savoring each new section of bared skin. When he finally finished with the last one he gently pushed her shirt aside and slid his hands up her sides until his fingertips touched the edges of her bra. A feminine groan slipped from Kagome's lips as Sesshomaru cupped her breasts, squeezing slightly. Kagome's half-hooded eyes found Sesshomaru's and she bit her lip as she leaned forward, begging for a kiss. Sesshomaru pushed her gently back, shaking his head once.

"You said you prefer to be submissive," Sesshomaru lightly scolded and Kagome pouted.

She didn't remember ever using the word submissive to describe herself, and since when was initiating a kiss being dominant?

"Please?" she whimpered, she needed to feel his lips on hers more than anything at that moment.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru directed. "Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me," Kagome said instantly and Sesshomaru complied, leaning in and covering her lips with his own.

His kiss was soft, lingering, and his hands seemed to be everywhere. Kagome moaned when his fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh. He teased her, bringing his fingers closer to the apex of her legs, then back down again; driving her mad with each pass.

"Tell me," he murmured against her lips.

"Touch me."

"Where?"

Kagome hesitated. This one wasn't going to be as easy to answer.

"Kagome, where?"

"I…I want-" Kagome stammered as Sesshomaru continued to tease her.

"Say it," Sesshomaru demanded, his fingertip brushing against the edge of her panties.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"No!" Kagome hissed. Still half asleep, she rolled over to slap her alarm clock into silence. "Every time we get to the good part," she complained, flinging the covers back and slipping from bed.

She stumbled towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the water to a slightly cooler temperature then she normally would.

"I don't wanna work today," she grumbled as she stripped. "I'm not going to be able to keep from blushing when I see him."

* * *

A/N: Happy 4th Anniversary Dokuga_contest! :D

Posted on: September 21st 2012


End file.
